


Un jeu ridicule

by Ambrena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Quidditch, Sports
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 18:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5753422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrena/pseuds/Ambrena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un petit drabble sur ce que pense Hermione du Quidditch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un jeu ridicule

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling.

Hermione avait beau savoir que le Quidditch dérivait du jeu des Marais de Queerditch au Moyen Âge, qu’un oiseau nommé le Vivet doré avait servi de Vif d’Or jusqu’au XIVème siècle et que le Souafle n’était rouge que depuis 1711 ; sur le plan pratique, pour elle, ce sport restait sans intérêt. À l’école moldue déjà, toute activité sportive la rendait absolument allergique ; et là aussi, l’entreprise dans son ensemble lui paraissait absurde. Une simple balle qui valait 150 points, réduisant les efforts des Gardiens et des Poursuiveurs à néant ? Deux ballons dont la seule fonction était de blesser les joueurs ? Des matchs qui pouvaient durer aussi bien trois mois que dix minutes ? Non, le Quidditch était ridiculement bête, voilà tout. Et même si elle encourageait Ron et Harry dans leur passion, il n’empêchait que le fond de sa pensée, c’était qu’ils perdaient leur temps là-dedans.


End file.
